


Nowy początek

by 10olala



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Nonfiction, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pride, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10olala/pseuds/10olala
Summary: Krótka historia o akceptacji siebie.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nowy początek

Obserwuje się w lustrze. Zgrabne nogi. Płaski brzuch. Nie największe piersi. Chuda szyja. Pełne, malinowe usta. Niebieskie oczy. Kasztanowe loki do pasa splecione w warkocz. Jest piękna, przynajmniej tak jej mówią, ale od jakiegoś czasu patrzy na swoje odbicie z obrzydzeniem. Nienawidzi luster. Nienawidzi swojego ciała. Zerka na leżące na szafce nożyczki. Chciałaby… nie! Chciałby... Chciałby obciąć włosy, obciąć... kosmyk po kosmyku. Nienawidzi długich włosów. Nienawidzi upięć, sukienek i butów na obcasie. Nienawidzi Anastazji. 

Jest Antonim. _Antoni._ _Tylko Antoni. Tylko Antoni._ Po policzku spłynęła mu łza. _Tylko Antoni._

Rodzice nie rozumieją, mówią, że to tylko faza, która niedługo mu przejdzie. W szkole szepczą za plecami, wytykają palcem. A w nim narasta coraz większa frustracja i dezorientacja, do której łazienki powinien wejść. W damskiej nie czuje się sobą, w męskiej dziwnie patrzą. Nienawidzi tego.

Przecież jest _Antonim_ . Głęboki wdech. _Antoni. Tylko Antoni._

Poznał nowych znajomych w internecie. Czasem im zazdrości, choć wie, że to niewłaściwe. Rodzice i przyjaciele Gosi zaakceptowali ją. Piotr od jakiegoś czasu przyjmuje hormony. A Felicja ma gdzieś, co myślą o niej ludzie i przeprowadziła się do swojej dziewczyny. Zazdrości im odwagi. Było mu wstyd, ale wyznał im to podczas ostatniej rozmowy. Nie byli źli, wsparli go i dodali otuchy. Teraz wie, że są przyjaciółmi. 

Bierze położne na szafce nożyczki i zaczyna ciąć włosy. Wciąż się boi, ale dziś ma siłę, żeby o siebie walczyć. 

Przecież jest Antonim.


End file.
